Zuvak
Zuvak is an ancient Toa of the Green, and a servant of the Order of Mata Nui. He is also a member of the Society of Guardians. Biography Early life Next to nothing is known about Zuvak's life as a Matoran. It is known he originally lived on the Tren Krom Peninsula. Toa/Order of Mata Nui Zuvak is one of the oldest Toa alive today, and was the first of the very few Toa to serve the Order of Mata Nui (with the exception of Helryx). Due to Helryx's policy on Toa being members of the Order, Zuvak was not permitted to achieve the rank of a full-time member, instead becoming one of the group's servants. How Zuvak came to serve the Order is currently unknown, but it is known that he was the one who trained Toa Hydros. Ever since, Zuvak has acted as Hydros' mentor. Zuvak is also known to have helped Toa Helryx, the Order's leader, create the Skydrax K2 vehicle. Later, Zuvak was invited to witness the experiment performed on Hydros that would enhance his powers to a considerable degree, alongside Zardex, Helryx and Kamax. However, whilst the project itself was a success, the experiment created a dual personality in Pyros' mind, which named itself Shados. Within a matter of seconds, Zuvak and Helryx found themselves being strangled by Shados, though the unexpected appearance of Toa Skydrax managed to distract Shados long enough for Skydrax to send him flying back into a wall, that shocked Shados so much that Hydros' normal personality to could regain control. At some point after this, Zuvak was approached by Toa Akatark, and offered membership into the mysterious organization known as the Society of Guardians. Zuvak agreed, and began secretly supporting the group and its goals. Zuvak was known to have fought in the Toa/Dark Hunter War on Metru Nui. About 2,500 years ago, Zuvak was sent to Metru Nui to observe Hydros' activities during his mission to defeat the Dark Hunter known as Proto-Beast. He later left with Botar and Kevtho. Roughly 1,300 years ago, Zuvak was sent by the Order to hire a Le-Matoran spy named Gravak to watch the Brotherhood of Makuta's activities. Around 1,000 years ago, Zuvak was sent to the Karzahni region with Kevtho. They were sent there to find a Matorn from Artakha. They also rescued the Av-Matoran Nuzaka. Just before leaving, they felt the tremors caused by the Great Catyclism. A few months after the cataclysm, Zuvak and Helryx were returning from a mission when they stumbled across an injured Rahi beast. They, with the help of Toa Skydrax, clashed with Makuta Frezako. They were almost killed before the beast challenged and defeated the Makuta. War with the Brotherhood of Makuta Recently, the Order had Zuvak track down Scotho and send him to help Hydros in Karda Nui. After doing this, he left the Southern Continent for the island of Archosa. Once he arrived, Zuvak attempted to form an alliance with the Saursapiens on behalf of the Order of Mata Nui. While it took some doing, Zuvak managed to convince the ruler of Archosa to help the Order in their struggle with the Brotherhood of Makuta after helping repel an invasion of Rahkshi. Zuvak then left Archosa, and headed to the island Kevtho and Oksaki were defending. After finding the pair, he told them to pack their belonings and come with Zuvak to the Society of Guardian's headquaters. Later, after arriving at the fortress, Zuvak extended an invitation to join the Society of Guardians to several new recruits. Post-War Several weeks later, Zuvak made his way to the fortress' main chamber alongside several other Society members. There, Krataka revealed that in order to aid the Glatorian members of the Society in their investigations on Bara Magna, Hydros had assigned several Society members from the Matoran Universe to come along with them. However, halfway through Krataka's speech, a portal opened up in the chamber. Atukam then arrived in the chamber, and explained that someone had triggered the fortress' Olmak Generator from outside the Black Void, adding to the confusion. Shortly after, a being exited the portal, who was identified as the late Makuta Zomahk. Fortunately, Krataka revealed that this version of Zomahk was from an alternative reality where the Makuta were servants of light. Zomahk then revealed his companion, Toa Leksha, much to the surprise of Krataka and Atukam. Whilst Zomahk and Raniza were sent to give Leksha a tour of the fortress, Krataka attempted to resume his speech, though was interrupted again by the sounds of battle. After Hydros departed to investigate, the fortress' Olmak Generator was damaged, resulting in another portal opening. Toa Pyra then teleported into the chamber, who began to panic, believing that the assembled heroes meant her harm. Ignoring the group's attempts to calm her down, Pyra jumped into the portal and escaped. Whilst Krataka began assembling a team to recover Pyra, he dismissed the other assembled Society members present. Later, he teleported to the Sanctuary on the planet Bara Magna alongside several other Society members in order to aid Ignika Nui. Zuvak and his companions arrived just in time to witness the two leading members of the attack force, Drakzu and Jarzek escape. Zuvak, Kevtho and Raniza separated from the main group in an effort to stop Drakzu. After finding him, Zuvak used his elemental powers to tie Drakzu in thick vines and captured him. Realizing Jarzek had escaped, the Society began organizing an effort to find him, though these thoughts were abandoned when the mutant warrior Inzek and her friends, Rojek and Drukzen, arrived with the captured Skrall. Following this, Ignika Nui proceeded to explain the nature of the Society of Guardians to the Inzek and Lotawn, alongside their respective allies. Although some possessed doubts about the existence of such a group, the tale was generally accepted. Whilst Inzek and Ignika Nui discussed the nature of the mysterious abductions, Jarzek, who had recovered, attempted to kill Inzek. Before he could, though, the Glatorian Drezdak froze him in a block of ice. After releasing Jarzek, Drezdak revealed himself as a member of the Society, and an ally of Ignika Nui. Later, after Ignika Nui returned from his mission to Skirvex's fortress, Zuvak, Drezdak, and Ignika Nui introduced themselves to Verex, Ranzesk, Drex, and Inzek, discussing the disappearance of Skirvex and his forces, as well as the powerful substance he now possessed to enslave warriors. After convincing Verex to allow the Society to help him in his efforts against the Gatherers, Zuvak and his friends decided to introduce Verex to the other Society members present within the Sanctuary. He later observed an practice battle between Lotawn and Flardrek with Magmus, the two reflecting on their respective roles as combat instructors. Not long after, Ignika Nui returned and introduced his allies to his ally Henarck. Abilities & Traits Zuvak is a brave and noble Toa, never giving up when he is needed. While a powerful warrior, he also knows how to stay calm and collected in times of panic. He also seems to have a soft spot for Helryx, whom he has known for centuries. Unlike most Toa of the Green, Zuvak's armor is colored green and brown, as opposed to the usual green and blue. This is a result him replacing damaged armor over the course of his life. Zuvak is a veteran of hundreds of battles, and is very skilled in battle. As a Toa of the Green, Zuvak can control plants. Mask & Tools Zuvak's mask is the Great Mask of Rahi Control, which allows him to mentaly control Rahi. Zuvak's weapons are a Protosteel Sword equipped with a launcher that creates elelmental plant Rhotuka, along with a Cordak Blaster. Trivia *Zuvak provided the Toa power needed to turn Pyros (aka "Hydros") into a Toa. Appearances Storyline Appearances *''Kevtho's Story'' (First Appearance) *''The Hydros Chronicles: Mission of Memories'' (Appears in a flashback) *''Hearts of Heroes'' (Not mentioned by name) *''Bio-Tales'' *''The Hydros Chronicles'' *''Society of Guardians'' Non-Storyline Appearances *''Battle for Leadership'' *''Reign of Shadows: Beginning of the Darkness'' Category:Toa Category:Order of Mata Nui Category:Toa Hydros Category:Society of Guardians Category:Bo-Matoran Category:Matoran Category:Toa of Plantlife